Heavy Metal Heart (A Black Veil Brides fanfiction)
by silverXsaphire
Summary: She hates him. He hates her. But when they are forced to come together, will the hate still linger? (Andy BiersackXSky Ferreira)


_Chapter 1: I'd rather die._

She loved watching the sun rise. She loved the way it turned everything orange and red, and each living creature began to stir and wake. The birds would sing their little good morning song and she would often find inspiration in that for her music. In her arms was her acoustic guitar she often used to write her songs, sitting atop the roof. She had climbed out through her bedroom window and was hoping to find a spark as she watched the sunrise, but not much came to her. Sky sighed and reached up with a free hand to brush some of her bleach blonde hair behind her ear.

Her fingers rested on the strings of her guitar, but she couldn't bring herself to strum them. Each time she did, it honestly didn't sound good at all. She wasn't sure what was causing her all this trouble, but she figured it was some sort of writers block that she needed to somehow get past. The sound of her ringing cellphone brought her back to reality after realizing she had simply been staring at the sky quietly. She reached into her pocket and pulled it out, placing it to her ear.

"Hello?" Sky answered, wondering why she was getting a call this early in the morning.

"Good morning, Sky. I hope you're dressed because you got an important emergency meeting this morning," the male voice came from the other line.

Sky grimaced and groaned inwardly, getting up and crawling back into her bedroom through the window. "Where at? The studio as usual?"

The male voice then laughed before speaking. "No, not this time. I arranged a meeting with another management company who uh, who manages a band I want you to collaborate with."

"Hey Troy, you know I'm weary about that shit," she sighed as she held the phone to her ear by her shoulder, sat her guitar down on the bed and began looking through her closet for an outfit to wear.

Troy, Sky's manager, continued through the other line. "You'll be co-writing a song or two and possibly singing back up vocals. This could give you major publicity!"

Sky interjected. "Troy I don't-"

"Give it a try. If you don't agree with it later on, we can cancel."

The young blonde female gave a heavy sigh into the phone as she leaned against the door frame of her closet. "...Fine."

"Atta girl! Be ready by 8:00, Michael and I are coming to pick you up," Troy instructed before simply hanging up.

hanging up.

Sky was never one to really do big collaborations with other artists, especially if it was simply for publicity. She wanted to gain recognition in her own time, doing her own work. But with Troy, there was no other option but to agree. She grabbed a pair of maroon skinny jeans, a black ripped up crop top and her favorite black leather jacket. As she got dressed and looked into the mirror, she figured she looked presentable enough, and headed down and out the front door. In the driveway, a black SUV was waiting for her and she climbed into the back seat, closing the door.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" She asked as she reached to fasten the seat belt across her body.

Troy was smirking. She could just feel it even though she couldn't see his face as he sat in the passenger seat. "You'll see."

That concerned Sky. Troy was known for presenting her with crazy, outrageous surprises and most of them had always angered Sky. But yet again, that was something about Troy that she would never admit to loving. The car ride wasn't too long, 45 minutes tops, and the car was finally pulling into the parking lot of a large and very fancy looking building. She pulled her brows together as she glanced out the window, recognizing the entrance of the building in front of them.

"Wait, Troy isn't this.." Sky audibly gasped and ran a hand through her tousled hair. "You _fucking _didn't.."

Troy chuckled, glancing back at Sky as he grinned. "I did."

The look on Sky's face said it all. She was utterly disgusted. Why the hell would he bring her here?! Troy brought his hands up in defense and attempted to smooth things over a bit. "Sky, lighten up! This is a good ass deal and we're being offered a lot of money."

Sky scoffed, giving a disapproving shake of her head. "Of course, there's always money involved. Troy, why **Interscope? **You fucking know the hell I was put through with them!"

"I know, I know. But they have a bit of new management and I think this could really be great."

"Whatever," she mumbled. The car parked and Sky reluctantly unbuckled and climbed out, glancing around the parking lot.

Troy and Michael, their driver, got out as well and started to walk toward the large entrance doors. Sky followed, even though she'd rather turn and walk in the other direction but the time calls to be professional. Walking away was _not _professional in her mind. She made her way through the front office of the building, trying her best not to show her frustration. She could feel the coldness of the entire place go up her spine.

Troy led Sky up a few floors and to a door with a sign that read, "BVB." She grew nervous. She could have sworn she had seen that logo before. It was familiar to her, yet she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

Troy knocked a few times at the door before it was opened, revealing a man that looked to be in his late fourties. He was smiling and he welcomed the three of them in happily. At first, she thought this might not be as bad as she had anticipated. But then her eyes landed on the five men standing at the other end of the room.

It was _just _as Sky had anticipated.

_'What the fuck is this?' _She cursed silently to herself. This was the Black Veil Brides, a band Sky has had previous beef with.

There was Andy. In all black - consisting of a pair of tight black leather pants that were so low on his waist you could see the start of his pubic hair, and a ripped up Motley Crue tank top - except this time, his hair wasn't covering half of his fucking face. It was short, shaved on one side and the other side flopping down across his forehead and against his cheek.

Sky would have taken note of the other guys such as Jinx, Jake, Ashley or CC but Andy was the focus of her inner anger. He was the shit-talking culprit. Her eyes bee lined right for him and Andy knew it too. He saw her and stared right back with his arms across his chest.

CC obviously tried his best but started to laugh as he turned his head to the side. Ashley's eyes went wide. Jinx cleared his throat, and honestly, Jake was emotionless. Sky looked over at Troy as if to ask why he thought this would ever be a good idea, but Troy only blinked and ushered her with his hand to speak up .

Before Sky could speak, Andy was the first to break the deafening silence. "So I thought we agreed to work with a _well known professional?_"

Ashley gave a smack to Andy's chest and their manager shot angry daggers at Andy. Sky raises both of her eyebrows as she held her hands up in the air out of confusion. "Excuse me?"

Andy simply shook his head, glancing down at his shoes as he gave a half-hearted chuckle.

Who did this guy honestly think he is? Sky wanted so badly to just walk up and slap him right across his face but she couldn't. That would do wonders for her public image. Instead she simply crossed her arms and tried her best to speak in a polite tone.

"I get that I'm not what was expected, but do we have to be rude?"

Troy was frozen still, feeling as though he had just thrown his own superstar into the lion's den full of hungry, agressive male lions. The other band mates, for the most part, had apologetic looks on their faces toward Sky but Andy was still smirking to himself. He must feel all high mighty after insulting her as he just did.

Though it didn't take him long to speak up yet again, this time, his own hands up in the air. "This-you-...it's all a fucking _joke!"_

That was the last straw. Sky was usually a strong minded person but to stand here and have this rock star douchebag call her a joke felt like a huge stab. She had been working on her music ever since she was 14 years old and she had been through hell and back to get to where she is now. For him to say such a thing..it nearly brought tears to her eyes. Instead of letting herself cry right then and there, she gave Troy, then Andy, a look of hurt before turning to excuse herself from the room.

"You can _not_ talk to other people like that Andrew. Sometimes you're a real ass and you better suck it the fuck up because she is going to work with you," BVB's manager spoke as he shook his head.

Troy knew he should go after Sky, but he was almost too afraid to leave the room. It was so heavy with tension that he could feel the weight baring down on his shoulders. He figured to give her a little bit of space, considering she was most likely furious at him for convincing her to do this.

And he was right. Sky was beyond furious at Troy. He had subjected her to such humiliation and he knew it as soon as he agreed to it in the beginning. Had he forgotten the drama she and Andy had created not that long ago? Had he _really?_

Sky shook her head as she walked down the hallway and into the elevator, pressing the lobby button. The large doors slowly closed and the elevator started to shift down.

"Work with that asshole? I'd rather die."


End file.
